


Come On In

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, With a side of Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tries not to be disturbed by the familiarity of Mike; his mouth, his hands, his heartbeat, or the way his body feels pressed against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On In

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was originally supposed to take place in Chapter 2 of “Now Kiss” but got cut out of the final. So here it is, better than it would have been there anyway, probably. <3   
> Also, I’m pretty sure it was Rosa that originally posted (years ago, probably) about not breathing in water in the shower, and I’m still baffled every time I do that in the shower and don’t drown. My head, where is it.

He’s got his head under the stream of hot water, letting it run over him and calm his aching body. He rubs at his face, keeps his eyes firmly closed, and takes in a breath through his nose, always surprised when water doesn’t come in with the air. 

It’s the water rushing down and around his ears that prevents him from hearing the door open, probably. But when he feels someone touch his shoulder, fingertips cold against his searing hot skin, he starts, jumps away and against the wall, opens his eyes and immediately regrets it when the water stings them. 

“Sorry,” Mike is saying, reaching out to steady Kevin by gripping his arm. 

“What is wrong with you,” Kevin hisses, bringing his hands up to wipe at his eyes. When he gets them cleared enough that they can be opened, he fixes Mike with a distasteful look. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Mike drawls, stepping into the water and tugging on Kevin’s arm a bit. 

“You didn’t,” Kevin insists, letting Mike wrap Kevin’s arm around his waist, pulling then together under the hot running water. “I was just distracted.”

“Hmmm,” Mike looks down between them with a small smile. “Not too distracted I hope.” 

Kevin knows what he’s asking, knows why Mike is in the shower with him, because he’s not stupid, and Mike is already hard. It’s easier for him when Mike starts it, and he thinks Mike knows it, too, because he’s been starting it a lot lately. 

He could say something smart-assed back, could tell Mike he was thinking about the long day, about Antonio and Dekker, or he could say something corny that will make Mike smile that smile he reserves only for Kevin these days. 

Because it will make him the happiest, he goes with corny. “You know you’re the only one who distracts me like that.” 

And there it is. The smile. Mike’s Just-for-Kevin smile, and Kevin’s stomach does a flip, does another when Mike leans forward, presses them together, takes Kevin’s mouth with his own. 

Kevin tries not to think about the familiar way Mike touches him, about the spot on his lower back than only Mike knows about and brushes his fingers across to make Kevin shiver. He tries not to think about the way he kisses Mike, head tilted, tongue gentle, lips moving quick and easy in a practiced way. He tries not to think about the feeling in this stomach, the one that screams _friend, lover, want_ every time Mike does something like this. 

It’s so familiar by now. He’s gotten used to the easy touching, the kissing, in a way that doesn’t mean it’s boring, but means its better, because there are things he knows now, things he didn’t know before, when they started. 

He rubs his thumb over the soft spot on Mike’s hip, makes Mike suck in a breath while they kiss. He reaches down, cups Mike’s ass with one hand and lifts, pushing them against each other in a way that makes Kevin moan low in his throat. 

Mike pulls away from the kiss, smile clear on his face when he bends his head to suck on Kevin’s collarbone. Kevin uses his other hand to rub against Mike’s neck while Mike gives him a hickey he’ll have to hide tomorrow, and he tries not to be too gentle about caressing Mike’s neck. 

Because he’s getting that way. He’s starting to want more than the sweaty, hot sessions they share, more than the exhausted spooning that takes place occasionally after they’re too tired to leave each other’s rooms. He wants the slow, all night, loving things that he knows Mike is capable of, and he doesn’t want to want them. He knows what that means. 

So he rakes his nails over Mike’s neck for emphasis, and it brings Mike’s lips back to his own, and he turns Mike, presses him against the shower wall, the water pouring down on his back as he ruts into him with a force. Mike wraps a leg around Kevin, says “Mph, again”, and Kevin does, hard. 

Mike kisses him again, one hand around his shoulders and the other on Kevin’s waist, gripping and flexing with each new thrust. The wetness of the water pouring over them adds a different kind of slick friction, one that makes Kevin wish they were at a point where they could do more, where he could reach inside Mike and take what he needs, but this is enough for now, this whatever this is. 

Mike starts making noises, the way he always does when he’s happy and hard. Little noises, ones that come from just behind his lips like a hum, and big noises, ones that rocket out of him with pleasure from somewhere deep in his throat. 

Kevin knows what to do, enjoys seeing Mike’s face twist with pleasure when Kevin pushes their foreheads together and quickens the pace. He leans in against Mike’s ear and whispers, his voice rough and throaty, the one thing that never fails to make Mike lose his control and come. 

His name. Mike’s name, out of Kevin’s lips. And why should that be important, Kevin thinks, if all they are is fuck buddies? If all they care about is getting each other off a few times a week. If all Mike wants from him is this. Why does Mike want him, need him to make it real, to call him back, to remind him that it’s Kevin he’s with, that he’s with Kevin? 

“Mike,” he says again, and Mike’s hand tightens on his shoulder, and then his whole body tenses and he lurches forward, coming hard and slick between them. 

He slumps back against the wall, and Kevin slows down, pulls back enough to see, and is suddenly very aware of his own erection still between them. He brings his hand around from Mike’s back and grabs himself, leans his forehead against the cool tile wall next to Mike’s head, and starts to try and finish himself off. He doesn’t get very far before Mike is pushing a hand down on top of Kevin’s, getting in the way. 

“Hey,” Mike whispers against Kevin’s ear, “slow down. Stop.” 

When Kevin doesn’t, Mike’s hand grabs his wrist, forceful and hard, urging him to stop his pumping. 

“Just, wait,” Mike says, his voice high but soft from the strength of his orgasm. “Come here, let me.” 

Kevin turns his head, enough to see Mike looking at him, his face concerned and hopeful. With a strangled noise Kevin lets himself go, pushes the hand against the wall on the other side of Mike’s head. 

Mike pulls him in again, runs a hand up Kevin’s spine until it’s stroking Kevin’s wet hair, waits for Kevin to turn enough for Mike to kiss him before he puts his hand on him. He starts slow, which makes Kevin ache because it’s like going backwards, but Mike presses into his mouth just as slowly, waits for Kevin to respond before going on. He somehow manages to readjust them a little bit so that the kissing becomes easier, and then Mike works him slow, all the way back up to the heightened point of awareness he needs. 

Kevin jerks away from Mike’s mouth, close and needing to breathe. 

“It’s okay,” Mike whispers, his voice still calm and high and quiet, and somehow all the more lustful for it. “I want you to.” 

Kevin comes, bone-shatteringly hard, loosing himself in Mike’s embrace, which when he’s finished pumping the life out of Kevin comes up and manages to hold him steady. Kevin’s vision explodes behind his eyelids, and he can’t think, can’t move, can’t do anything but shake as his knees give out beneath him. 

Mike manages to hold them up for a few minutes, until Kevin’s breathing is starting to even out, and then he slowly manages to lower them to the bottom of the tub without either of them slipping. Kevin ends up on his ass, slouched into a corner, and Mike kneels down in front of him, looking pleased. 

“You don’t always just have to do what I want,” Mike says after a few moments of listening to the cooling water in the quiet. 

Kevin looks at him, at Mike’s honest eyes, as he realizes Mike did exactly what Kevin wanted him to, without Kevin even realizing. He sits up a little bit, tries not to stutter. “I don’t, I mean, I like everything we do.” 

Mike smiles the stomach-flipping smile, and says, “Well, yeah. Obviously.” He leans forward, presses a quick kiss to Kevin’s lips, and then he leans back, reaches behind him for the bar of soap in the holder. 

Kevin watches as Mike cleans them both up, rinses the cum from their stomachs and thighs, rubs the soap over and around each of them, then splashes water to wash it off since the stream isn’t directly hitting them anymore. He doesn’t even try to help, is too busy watching Mike clean them up, looking at the way his arms flex and the way his stomach twists each time he reaches back for the water. 

When Mike sets the soap back and rinses off his hands, Kevin reaches out, grabs Mike behind the neck and pulls him forward so that their lips meet. It’s a long kiss, one that makes Mike shift forward and brace a hand on Kevin’s chest, and Kevin brings both hands up to cradle Mike’s face. 

He tries not to be disturbed by the familiarity of it all, of the way he knows Mike’s mouth and whole body, of the way Mike apparently knows his. He thinks about it now, at least, which is a start. He thinks of the way he can feel Mike’s pulse through his fingers resting on his neck, of the way Mike seems to fit against him so easily. Of the way Mike lets him kiss him, slow and passionate and needy and never says a word. He starts to think that maybe Mike needs passionate and needy too, sometimes. That maybe there’s more to think about here than just this part of it. 

Mike pulls away from him after a minute, the smile still on his face. “Come on, the water’s getting cold.” 

They each rinse off again, quickly, and Kevin shuts the water off while Mike steps out and wraps a towel around himself. He hands one to Kevin when Kevin follows, and says, “Thanks.” 

Mike doesn’t respond, but after Kevin has the towel wrapped around himself he reaches out, touches Mike’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“No, really,” he says, trying to look at Mike as honestly as Mike looks at him. “Thanks.” 

Mike’s face does its fond thing again, and he nods, saying “Anytime. I mean it.” 

They dry off, gather their clothes, and start heading out the door. Mike puts a hand on top of Kevin’s on the doorknob, and Kevin looks back at him. 

“Do you think,” he starts, stops, looks sheepish. “It was a long day,” he says slowly, and then shrugs a little. “Would you hate me if I invaded your space tonight?” 

Kevin looks at him, eyebrows raised. “Since when do you ask?” 

Mike huffs, looks annoyed, but Kevin knows he’s not. “Well, I won’t now!” 

Kevin grins, opens the door, heads down the hallway to his room, opens it, and goes inside, leaving the door open. Mike follows him inside a few minutes later and closes the door. 

They go to bed naked, because they always get too hot if they try to put clothes on and share a bed, and Mike doesn’t seem at all bashful about the cuddling when he wraps himself around Kevin. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” He asks in the dark, like an afterthought, like Kevin would let him leave now. 

“Well, on principal, a little,” Kevin chides, and knocks their noses together when he presses forward, kisses Mike gently. Mike kisses back, brings a hand up to cup Kevin’s face in an echo of Kevin’s earlier actions, and Kevin sighs into the kiss without meaning to. 

Mike’s lips part in a smile against Kevin’s, and it’s infectious in a way, and Kevin finds himself smiling, too. “You’re a total sap.” Mike says, and he nuzzles into Kevin more, like this is a good thing. 

“If you say so,” Kevin says, curling himself in around Mike. 

It’s both disturbing and wonderful, Kevin decides, getting to be this way with Mike. He wonders about the parts of himself he’s showing Mike without realizing it, the parts that he’s letting slip because he is familiar, comfortable. He wonders, as sleep starts to claim him, about Mike’s smile, and if he knows he only smiles that way for Kevin…

And Kevin smiles, when he realizes he’s going to get to wake up to Mike in the morning, with his Just-for-Kevin smile. 

His stomach does a flip just thinking about it, and he must give away something, because Mike mumbles beside him, “You’re leaking feelings all over me.” 

Kevin laughs, bites down on his lip to keep from laughing even harder, and he can feel Mike shaking a little in his arms, laughing too. 

“Go to sleep, sap,” Mike scolds, but he reaches out and grabs Kevin’s hand, laces their fingers together in a familiar way. 

Kevin squeezes Mike’s hand, and does as he’s told.


End file.
